powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Ep.: Great Destruction of Underground Empire Castle!
is the fifty-first and final episode of Hikari Sentai Maskman. It is the conclusion of Maskman's four-episode endgame. Synopsis As Zeba finally unleashes eternal darkness upon the world, the Maskman must work with the twins of the Igam royal family and complete the restoration of light upon two realms. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Azuma: * : * : * , : * : Errors to be added Notes *At the end of the episode, a preview for Choujuu Sentai Liveman airs for the first episode *This is the last time the Maskman are together as a team, until the Great Legend War **Ryousuke Kaizu (Takeru) will have multiple Sentai cameoes beyond this, including in Fiveman, Dairanger and Ohranger; his footage as Red Mask will likewise appear in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai **Yuki Nagata (Haruka) appears in episode 6 of Fiveman, ''and episode 51 of ''Lupinranger vs Patranger. **Kanako Maeda (Momoko) will appear as Back Dimension Dimensian Soldier Kanna in two episodes of Jetman **Issei Hirota (Akira) returns in a cameo in the fourty-ninth episode of Gokaiger **Final Sentai Appearance of Kouichi Kusakari (Kenta) *In the Philippine Dub, this is the last time being dubbed by ABS-CBN as the Sentai series has been replayed by another broadcasting company IBC-13 until 1998. Kim Atienza is mostly referenced by himself as the current voice actor of Takeru/Red Mask in later years when he reveals himself during his stint as a noontime show co-host of Its Showtime until 2016 and being interviewed by fellow celebrity hosts in their morning show, Magandang Buhay. *After Takeru allows Mio to restore the balance as an empress of the Underground Empire Castle and reunited with his team; Kazunori Inaba which is Ryousuke Kaizu's real name who portrays Takeru later marries a Filipino woman and Kapampangan native named Georgette Anne after his acting role in the Sentai series. They currently remained a couple who later owned a ramen shop and helping with other Sentai actors such as Michiko Makino from Choudenshi Bioman, Kenta Satou from Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, and Kei Shindachiya from Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman, hosted a tokusatsu charity event called Toku Spirits to show the fans who is the next Sentai actor will be mysteriously guested in the event throughout Southeast Asia except in the Philippines which his wife expresses disappointment and upset towards the researchers in Kapuso Mo! Jessica Soho due to the issue of cancelling the interview between them as the former apologizes for the issue they caused them. **Despite the issue to be investigated by staffs from Kapuso Mo! Jessica Soho!, the charity event, Toku Spirits will be held at Metro Manila, Philippines in 2017 of August 12-13 where they will reveal the fifth mysterious Sentai actor as their guest host. This soon changes into two guest Sentai actors who is later revealed to be Toshihide Wakamatsu from Choujin Sentai Jetman and Ei Hamura from Gosei Sentai Dairanger to join them in the charity event. **Ryousuke Kaizu is also the current representative for Hikari Sentai Maskman as the leader of Maskmen. DVD releases Hikari Sentai Maskman Volume 5 features episodes 41-51. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/maskman.html References Category:Hikari Sentai Maskman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda